Question: Elise built a large rectangular vegetable garden that is $9$ meters long and has an area of $72$ square meters. What is the perimeter of Elise's vegetable garden?
Explanation: Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a rectangle} = \text{width} \times \text{length}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the rectangle is ${72}$ square meters and the ${\text{length}}$ is ${9}$ meters. $9\text{ m}$ $9\text{ m}$ $$ $w$ $w$ $72\text{ meters}^2$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {9}\times{w}\\\\ {72} &= {9}\times{w}\\\\ {72}\div9&={w}\\\\ 8&={w} \end{aligned}$ Now, we can find the perimeter. $\begin{aligned} \text{Perimeter} &= {\text{ length}} + {\text{ width}} + {\text{ length}} + {\text{ width}}\\\\ &=9 + 8 + 9 + 8\\\\ &=34 \end{aligned}$ The perimeter of the garden is $34$ meters.